EU Season 8
EU Season 8 Summary Season 8 of Epic Universe is the final season of the show. This season includes the heroes traveling through the other 5 universes to find allies to fight seventy five as well as find a being who can end soul weegees coma. The Cast gets allies such as 57, Dream Weegee, Vlack, And Star K(Universe 5 Star C) To help them in the final fight. Star K ends soul weegees coma and the final battle begins. This is the shortest season of all 8 but it makes up with its epic (universe) almost 40 minute finale. The Four Gods As star C explained, there was a prophecy that four unstoppable gods will rise. These gods happened to be Z Demon, Weegee, Deegee, and Awesome Face. Z-Demon The first and sadly weakest of the gods who transformed was Z Demon. This happened in universe 2 when Neiz was about to use a very strong and unknown attack (until it was shown what it does in season 2 of next generations.). Then suddenly Z demon turned green and did an epic combo on Neiz. Before Dream Weegee finished Neiz, Star c had explained about the four gods. Deegee Deegee was next in line, and fought naught in universe 5. The multiversal punch killed naught, but in the finale Deegee kills Naught again. Deegee was the second god, and the last two would be shown in the finale. Weegee Weegee was the third god sprung and this happened after amplified Demon Weegee had almost killed Awesome Face. Sadly, weegee was overpowered by Demon Weegee. Awesome Face Awesome face was the last and most strongest of the gods, showing his sheer power by one hitting base seventy five, who could stand up to the likes of Soul Weegee (Base). Enraged, he weakened Demon Weegee, but allowed Z Demon to have the finishing move as he was killed by Demon Weegee in episode 100. Every single god had achieved 3.5% of Xamo and Zenos power, and were much stronger than the original Star gods, as they couldn’t face with the likes of nova and omega 10% 75. The New four gods, on the other hand easily overpowered omega 100% 75. The Finale Of EU This finale is so big and long it deserves its own spot. It’s longer than almost every season combined! After Star C and the heroes had arrived to universe 1, they had realized evil Soul Weegee had revived every 75 Alternate and brought Tex and his Master to universe 1. 75 lets his universe alternatives have some fun, but the heroes had killed all of them (expect for the good ones, like 57 and vlack.) Before 75 was going to face the heroes, he showed them the new Demon Weegee, and he was overpowering everyone. even the the two gods born weren’t enough. Even weegee, the third god didnt manage to beat Demon Weegee. Only an enraged Ultra God Awesome Face was enough to beat Demon Weegee. After that, 75 fought (Golden) Soul Weegee, both at similar power. After that, the Four Gods stepped in. Unfortunately for 75, the four easily overpowered him. 75 then obtained ultra rage from snapping. As ultra rage was a 5x multiplier, 75 was much stronger than even amplified Demon Weegee. Xamo then stepped in. After telling a backstory about him and 75, he introduced type one, the perfect being. Him and 75 combined a blast to destroy the universe. Fortunately, the four gods along with ancient star c, had killed them both in a combined blast. Xamo then became enraged and used 100% of his power (Deity level 1) and was about to literally destroy the heroes. But Soul Weegee, with 75 now gone, realizes the only evil left in the universe is Xamo. Now not having a purpose, he decides to sacrifice himself, the soul warriors, and all the wishing power of Zilant and Star a And Star b to finish off Xamo once and for all. But for Xamo, it only lowered 90% of his power. his remaining deity level of 0.10 is enough to kill everyone in the scene. But suddenly, Zeno, the mentor of Soul Weegee, The Soul Warriors, Awesome Ninja (Ninja Awesome Face) And Star-C, came into the fight. After getting knocked back, Zeno decides to finish Xamo with one punch, ending Xamo‘s tyranny once and for all, ending all evil (for now >;) ) And when the entire cast land on epic world, 57, vlack, dream weegee, meegee, walleo(I’m supposing) And everyone except for Star k as his universe is dead, leave to their respective universes. And then, Next Generations. Awesome Face, Z Demon, Deegee, and Weegee attained god forms Star-Cs first ancient level is seen here Ultra Rage Technique is first shown by 75 Other universes are revealed Final Episode